


Keep Them Closer

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficletinstruments, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e11 Lost Souls, Week 10 - Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: First, Jonathan takes Clary to Siberia. Then, he suggests going to Paris. But in the end, what he realises is that he simply needs more time with his sister.





	Keep Them Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

* * *

When Clary wakes up, they’re in Ireland. 

“Good morning,” Jonathan says from behind her, as she stares out over the empty countryside. There’s no house in sight, and she feels the isolation seep into her very bones. 

“Where are we?” she says tightly, not turning to him. Her throat still feels the phantom pain from where she stabbed him yesterday, inflicting the same wound on herself in the process. The rune they bear, binding them together, is going to be her biggest obstacle in ridding herself of him. 

“Can’t pronounce it,” Jonathan says casually. “A long way from anyone we know. I thought it was time you and I had some time to ourselves.”

“And what about Paris?” 

“That can wait. We have so much catching up to do first, sister.” 

He’s been moving closer while he speaks, and the last words are all but whispered into her ear. 

Clary screams and throws her head back, feeling by the blinding pain in her own nose that she hit the mark.

* * *

A week into their isolation, Clary has explored their surroundings as far as she’s able. 

She’s learned nothing encouraging. Their surroundings are breathtaking, but solitary. Even the hike she takes up the nearest mountain one day reveals no other dwellings nearby. While Jonathan comes and goes as he pleases to bring them food and supplies, aided by speed runes and whatever demonic magic still lingers about him, Clary is relegated to only her own mundane strength. With it, she won’t make it even halfway to civilisation before succumbing. 

Her only option now is assimilating. 

When Jonathan brings her that evening’s meal, she smiles at him. 

“Thank you,” she says. “You know, you’re a good cook.”

She reaches out her hand, and rejoices internally as Jonathan moves to take it. 

Jonathan stops, giving her a long stare. 

“No,” he says. “You don’t fool me, sister.” 

He pats the pocket where he keeps his stele, his gaze not leaving hers. 

“Nice try,” he says, moving away from her. 

She moved too quickly, Clary realises. She’ll have to learn patience.

* * *

Three weeks into their confinement, Clary brings in flowers picked on the moor. She doesn’t say anything as she arranges them in a vase on their dinner table, and when Jonathan comments on how they brighten the place, she only glares at him. 

Six weeks into their confinement, she laughs at a joke he makes over breakfast and then catches herself, turning away. 

Three months in, she starts suggesting walks along the cliff that runs along their property. At first, he walks cautiously, always inland from her, wary of a push. As time passes, and she only speaks about painting and light, he finally starts to relax. 

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” she tells him, six months since they came, as they sit watching the sunset. 

“I hoped you’d think so,” he says. 

She smiles at him. “You know me so well.”

This time, when she takes his hand, he doesn’t look suspicious.


End file.
